I Must Protect You Mikan chapter2
by sakura mankaii
Summary: sorry i deleted it.if you guys don't write a review, i will not continue.


Chpt 2: I Must Protect You Mikan (I do no own Gakuen Alice)

Chpt 2: I Must Protect You Mikan (I do no own Gakuen Alice)

_Where am I_, Mikan asked herself. Mikan opened her eyes. She tried to move her hands but she couldn't. She tried to move her feet but she couldn't. She tried to move her mouth and she was happy she could. Then she realized why. Her hands and feet were tied to a chair." Someone help me!" she yelled as loud as she could. "You finally woken up," a man said. "Who's there?" asked Mikan.

Just then, a man with a mask appeared right In front of her. "Personna?" asked Mikan. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Natsume told me the people who are after him like you and Reo," Mikan explained. "Oh yes, right," interrupted Personna,"You are right. I am trying to kill Natsume." "But how," asked Mikan, "You are standing right in front of me. There aren't two of you." "Luna, my sort of and kind of slave, is going to do it for me," he explained. "I knew Luna was trouble!" Mikan shouted. Personna looked confused. "No you didn't!" Personna corrected her. "You thought she was friendly. "No I didn't!" interrupted Mikan. "Yes you did," interrupted Personna. "If I did, I'll show you proof by letting me out this door and I'll bring Luna with me and she'll say that we are best friends," said Mikan. "Fine," answered Personna, "wait a minute. I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to make me open this door so you can escape." "Darn it!" yelled Mikan. "Ha,"said Personna, "I knew it. Think you could fool me." Then, Personna left and locked the door but then, he came back into the room. "If you tell anyone about my Luna's little secret," explained Personna, "you'll be in big trouble."

At Alice Academy:

Natsume and Luna were walking side by side but Natusme was worried about Mikan. He was worried because he thought that he was too hard on her. "Why so down?" asked Luna. "It's nothing," answered Natsume. "C' mon tell me," pleaded Luna. "Do you think I was too hard on Mikan?" asked Natusme. "Why do you always think about her?" asked Luna. "Do you care about her too much?" "To tell you the truth," explained Natsume, "I didn't like her at first but then, she was the one that taught me that life is worth living and every time I see her smile, it makes me want to smile too so I have to protect her with my life." Then, Natusme noticed Luna's eyes. They were angry. "You do care about her too much!" yelled Luna. Then, she slapped Natusme's face. "What was that for?" he asked. Then, Luna charged at Natsume. She punched him in the stomach and kicked him everywhere else.

Just then, Hotaru and Ruka passed by. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" yelled Natsume. "What was that?" asked Hotaru. Ruka noticed the voice right away and why the voice screamed like that. "Oh my gosh," yelled Ruka, "Natsume just coughed out a lot of blood." Quickly, Hotaru and Ruka followed the voice and found Luna and Natusme.

"Now you'll see what Soul Entrapping means!" shouted Luna. She opened her mouth and tried to bite Natsume but Natsume burned her hair. "Get off of me!" he yelled. "OOOOOOOOOOOOW!" shouted Luna. Luna went racing off but Natusme noticed something. Luna was wearing a clip at the back of her head that said a P. Ruka helped Natsume get up. "You okay?" Ruka asked. "Yeah," answered Natusme," I'm fine. "But you are bleeding everywhere!" interrupted Hotaru. "Luna isn't good," explained Natusme, "I want both of you to stay away from her. "Why?" Ruka and Hotaru asked. "I think Luna was trying to keep Mikan away from me so she can kill me and Mikan doesn't go telling Mr. Narumi."explained Nastume. "By they way," said Ruka, "where is Mikan." "I think I know," said Natsume and he went off. "Natusme!" yelled Ruka. "Forget it Ruka," said Hotaru," he likes her. Natsume and Mikan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, comes love, second comes marriage, and third comes baby in the baby carriage." "You're right," answered Ruka.

Mikan's nightmare:

"I wonder if Luna is doing all right with Natusme," Mikan wondered. Suddenly, someone appeared from the window. "Natsume!" yelled Mikan. Natsume covered her mouth with his hand "Keep it down,"he ordered. "Sorry," apologized Mikan, "but your wounds." "I know what Luna is trying to do to me,"he explained. "I know," answered Mikan. "Is she trying to kill me?"Natsume asked." I'm sorry Natsume but I can't tell," apologized Mikan," if I do, this person is going to have me killed I bet." "Peronna?"asked Natusme. "SSSSSSh!" said Mikan. "I can't talk about him. "Okay," answered Natsume,"just one more thing." After, Natsume hugged her. "What are you doing?"asked Mikan. "You seem worried so I thought you might need this," answered Natsume. "Thanks," thanked Mikan,"but go." Then ,Natusme exited the building by jumping out of the window. "Be careful, Natsume," said Mikan to herself.

To Be Continued


End file.
